The Patient One
by Queen of Shadows 1987
Summary: When Odin finds a young Midgardian girl of seventeen, the same age as his son Thor, wandering around Asgard he takes the abused child in. She remains silent and fears loud noise and confrontation, so how is it Odin decides she is a match for his loud son the God of Thunder. Her name is Patience and she makes a friend in Loki. Will be Thor/OC romance. Loki/OC fluff but friendship
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note, please read! **

**Hey so this is a slight crossover with Harry Potter but it doesn't involve any of the major characters from Harry Potter and the world is only breifly mentioned as a back story to my main character Patience, which is why I just put it up in the Thor catagory. I hope you enjoy it. This is set before Thor and should go through the course of the Thor movie and if I feel like it the Avengers movie or I might do a bit of an AU, I'm not sure where this is going at the moment it just popped into my head.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Thor or any Harry Potter references but Patience is mine.**

**Enjoy and please review.**

Odin had decided on that strange day to take a walk through the palace gardens, with the hopes to think of his sons and Thor's future reign, for in four years he would become of age at twenty one and take the throne. Whilst Thor had become a good warrior he had yet to learn the wisdom a King needs to rule.

He passed the rose bushes and sopped, lying beneath the bushes was a young woman. Odin observed her to be severely injured and frightened. She moved as he approached, looking up at him with burning orange eyes full of fear.

It was those scared eyes, that burned like an evening sun about to set, that stopped Odin in his tracks. This child was not Asgardian, she was Midgardian but something about this child told Odin she belonged among his people.

He continued his approach and the girl, who could have only been the same age as his sons, Thor and Loki, flinched backwards. Her pale skin was marred with blood and dirt. Her heart shaped face was bruised and cut, her hair had been hacked off violently at the shoulders and was tangled and dirty but underneath it was a very dark almost black brown. "I will not hurt you child." Odin spoke to the girl, holding out his hand.

The girl looked at Odin for a few moment before taking his hand and allowed him to pull her to her feet but she had very little strength and staggered slightly before collapsing. Odin called guards for help.

The child was carried to the infirmary, where her wounds were attended to. She had many cuts across her body, her left arm was badly broken as was her left leg. Someone had carved a single word on her left forearm; MUDBLOOD.

No one in Asgard knew what the word meant but they could tell the brand was degrading and meant to humiliate the young girl.

The bag the girl had been carrying contained a few scraps of food and a flask of water, several books, a change of clothes and a wooden stick. The bag although small was big enough on the inside to house these items and weighed no less than a feather. Sewn into the side of the bag was a name though, Patience.

The girl, or rather Patience, remained unconscious for five days, Queen Frigga herself watched over the abused girl. On the sixth day, the young girl opened her eyes and looked around her. Fear washed over her, thinking she had been taken back to the horrors of her imprisonment. Then she realised she was in a soft, warm bed, she was clean and her wounds had been healed.

She sat up and looked around her. The room was decorated with beautiful pine furniture with gold décor. The bed she was lying in was as soft as a cloud and she was covered in deep purple sheets made of silk.

Patience continued to study her surroundings when the door opened making her jump and a woman of incredible beauty walked in. The woman saw she was awake and smiled. "You are awake." She walked over to the bed.

Patience flinched and moved away from the woman, was she a Death Eater or the wife of one? Would she hurt her like so many before her had? She remained silent watching the woman move to sit on the bed.

"My name is Frigga. Your name is Patience isn't it?" She asked her.

An interrogation, they were trying to learn as much about her by trying to earn her trust. That's why they had healed her and allowed her t stay in a beautiful room. Patience glanced at the woman's left arm to see if she could see a mark there but there was nothing.

The woman, Frigga, saw Patience glance to her left arm and she showed her it, thinking the girl was looking at her bracelet. She was shocked when the girl looked closely at her bare forearm, with a frown on her face.

"You are in no danger here Patience. You are in the home of Odin, the All-Father. There is not a safer place in all of Asgard." Frigga told her.

Patience tilted her head in confusion. Asgard, was that a new prison for muggle borns? No Frigga said she wasn't in danger, so not a prison, then where was she?

_Running from the snatchers having escaped them, taking her bag back from them and run into the forest. Running fast as her torturers chased after her. Then a bright light and she was lying on the ground and a man was walking towards her… _

She snapped back from the memory, a loud noise sounding from outside the door, making her jump and she began to shake. It was the Death Eaters come to get her.

"Calm child, it is just my son Thor. I give you my word as Queen of Asgard that no one will hurt you." Frigga told the scared girl.

Patience looked distressed but remained silent.

Frigga frowned. "Patience can you speak?" She asked the young girl.

Patience shook her head, sadly. Sometime in the hours of being put under and pulled off the cruciatus curse, she had lost her voice and given up in calling out for help and begging for mercy and laid silent.

Frigga stood up and retrieved a pad of paper and a pen, handing them to Patience, who quickly wrote something down.

_Are you or any of your family Death Eaters? _

Frigga frowned in confusion. "I'm not sure I understand what you mean child. I do not know what a 'Death Eater' is." She told her truthfully.

Patience frowned and scribbled something else. _Are you a muggle? _

"Again child I know not what this is. I am Queen Frigga of Asgard. Goddess of love and marriage." Frigga told her. "May I ask who you are?"

Patience took a few minutes to write. _My name is Patience King, I'm from Cheshire, England for the past six years, I went to a school of magic called Hogwarts. I am a witch. An evil man called Voldermort started to take over. I am born of a non magical family, a muggle family, but I was born a witch. Because of my birth parents being muggles, I am a muggle born and Voldermort does not like muggle borns, he and his followers claim, we are unworthy to study magic, that our blood is dirty. _

_In my world, a war is going on between those who disagree with Voldermort and Voldermort and his followers. Recently Voldermort took over the Ministry of Magic, our government, I suppose and issued that all muggle borns were to be captured and brought for trial. I went into hiding, when I was captured by a group of snatchers, who were collecting muggle borns for money. They tortured me for hours, using the cruciatus curse and other methods. _

_I somehow managed to escape with my bag and wand and then I found myself here. _

_Please do not speak of this to anyone. I feel that I can trust you Frigga but until I know I can trust others I wish no one know this about me. _

Frigga read the words carefully and then embraced the child, who grew stiff but then allowed the Goddess to hug her. "You poor child, you have my word as a queen and a goddess that I will tell no one your story until you trust it of them." Frigga told her.

_Thank you for your understanding and kindness. May I ask where my bag is? _

Frigga pulled open a drawer and handed her the bag. Patience looked through it and pulled out the stick, twirling it in her hand, a loving expression on her face.

"You are very fond of this object?" Frigga asked her.

Patience nodded and wrote; _This is my wand, it chose me six years ago when I first visit Olivander's wand shop. Holly, thirteen inch with dragon heart string, springy, good for transfiguration. _

Frigga smiled. "Are you hungry?" She asked kindly.

Patience nodded. She scribbled something down onto the paper. _Thank you for helping me. _

**So there is the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed, please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is the next chapter, again there are slight Harry Potter themes but there will not be any participation of the Harry Potter characters in the main part of the story as it is based more in the Thor universe, although there will be mentionings due to the character Patience. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Thor or Harry Potter, Patience is my own creation. **

**Enjoy and please review. **

Three days passed and Patience was allowed out of her, her bones healed. She was dressed in a beautiful fully length dress of red and gold. In the past three days, Frigga had spent her days conversing with Patience, explained the world of Asgard to her.

Odin also visited Patience and she told him her story. It was as Odin spoke with the young girl, he realised that this child was an important ally to him. She was wise and had seen the harsh realities war brought and in the back of his mind he began to make a match between this girl and his son.

Odin announced Patience to be a guest in the royal household and to be treated as any other goddess would be. She was given her own room within the palace, with two maids at her disposal and access to a majority of the palace.

That evening she was to dine with the royal family and Patience couldn't help but be slightly fearful of the meal. She had grown used to the quiet and any loud noise or sudden movement, made her jump and frightened her.

She walked with Frigga down golden corridors towards a beautiful, gold dining hall, where three men waited. One Patience recognised as Odin, the other two she did not recognise but she guessed they were the brothers Frigga spoke of, Thor and Loki.

For brothers, Patience thought the two seemed as different as night and day. One was tall, muscular, dressed in silver armour with a red cape, his hair blonde and his eyes blue. Whilst the other, also tall, was slimmer with black hair and green eyes dressed in black and green.

Loki looked up as his mother stepped into the room with the young woman, he had heard so many rumours about in the past week or so. He froze, eyes looking upon the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She was pale with a slender body, the red of her dress brought out the vibrant orange colour of her eyes. Her hair brushed her shoulders in soft curls was a rich chocolate brown.

"Mother." Thor's voice boomed, bringing Loki to himself once more.

The young girl, although she looked to be the same age as him and his brother, jumped about a foot in the air at the sound of Thor's voice.

Thor walked over to their mother and kissed her cheek before bowing to Patience. "Who is your charming young friend mother?" He took Patience hand and kissed it.

Patience scared by the loud voice, jumped back and half hid behind Frigga.

Frigga squeezed the girl's hand in reassurance. "This my son is Patience. Patience this is my son Thor." She introduced the two.

Patience looked up at Thor and then gave him a small nod. Thor frowned in confusion at the girl's silence and reaction to him.

"Patience has suffered a great deal my son and has lost her voice." Frigga explained.

Loki watched the exchange from his father's side, upon hearing this he stayed where he was, thinking it wise. If the girl had suffered so that she lost her voice, she most likely would not like to be over crowded by new strange faces.

The three crossed to sit at the table. "Patience my son Loki." Frigga introduced Patience to the dark haired young man, she did not know.

Loki smiled at Patience reassuringly. "A pleasure to meet you Patience." Loki nodded his head, speaking softly to her.

Patience gave him a small smile before, smiling at Odin and bowing her head to him. Odin smiled back at her. The five sat for dinner. Patience listened to the conversations that took place, sometimes she would smile, nod her head and once she gave a small laugh.

Reaching the end of the meal, Odin and Frigga were called away and shortly after that Thor went to find the Warriors Three. Loki turned to Patience, who had her head bowed, like she was thinking hard about something.

Loki cleared his throat. "Have you had a tour of the palace yet Lady Patience?" He asked her.

Patience looked up, snapping out of her thoughts and shook her head.

Loki stood up and walked around the table to her, offering her his hand. "Then would you allow me the honour of taking you on a tour of the palace?" He asked her kindly.

Patience thought for a moment, before nodding her head and smiling at him. She accepted his hand and the two left the dining hall and made their way around the palace.

The duo passed by the open doors to the great hall and there was a loud bang, causing Patience to jump and clutch Loki's arm. Noticing her distressed Loki tried to move her past the room, knowing his loud brother and friends to be inside, drinking themselves silly again, when Thor appeared in the doorway.

"Brother and the beautiful Patience." Thor boomed, holding a tankard in one hand and swayed in the doorway. "Come join us in our merriment." He beckoned them in.

Patience was visibly shaking now. She was obviously terrified but the amount of loud noise that came from within the room and his brother.

Loki held up a hand. "Thank you brother but I think we shall decline." He made to move Patience away, when Thor grabbed her around the waist.

"Come brother, I'm sure the lady would appreciate a drink." Thor grinned down at the frightened girl.

Patience looked terrified and gave Loki a pleading look. Loki turned back to his brother. "Brother. Thor. Do you not realise you are scaring her?" He gestured to the shaking Patience.

Thor looked down at her. "All women go weak at the knees at the sight of Thor." He boomed.

Patience had tears in her eyes now. She just wanted him to let her go. She reached to the belt of her dress and drew her wand, waving it and thinking of the body binding spell.

Thor suddenly went rigid, his arms pinned to his sides and he fell flat on his back. Patience, free of his grip ran into Loki before performing a counter curse and running down the corridor, locking herself in her room, with no intention of ever leaving it again.

Loki looked between his now angry brother and the direction Patience had run in. Thor grunted and shouted a few obscenities before returning to the hall. Loki walked after Patience and spotted her running into a room, he suspected had been assigned as her chambers.

He walked to the doors and knocked. "Patience." He called softly. "It's Loki. May I come in?"

There was no reply, so he opened the door and looked inside. Patience was sat on the floor her head in her hands. She was crying.

Loki walked into the room, closing the door behind him. He knelt beside her. "Patience, forgive my brother. He is a fool, especially when he drinks." Loki placed a hand on her shoulder. "He's like an overgrown puppy in many ways but he's all bark and no bite. No one here will harm you. I'm sorry he scared you so." Loki consoled her.

Patience wiped her eyes and looked up at him. She reached for a pad and pen on her bedside table and scribbled a note; _It is not you who should be apologising. But thank you for coming after me. _

Loki smiled. "You're welcome." He thought for a moment. "Do you like to read Patience?" He asked her.

Patience smiled and nodded.

"Then I think I know the place to show you." He held out his hand. "I promise no more run ins with my brother." He smiled at her.

Patience accepted his hand and he helped her up off the floor. She brought the pad and pen with her this time. They didn't have to walk far, Loki held open a door for her and they stepped into a large room, filled with bookcases that housed thousands upon thousands of books, there was a work bench where a potions master could work, a set of cushioned sofas sat in one corner and a grand piano.

"This is my own personal library." Loki told her. "You are welcome in here anytime." He smiled at her.

Patience wrote something onto her pad; _Thank you Loki. It is an honour to be accepted by you and allowed into what seems to be your private domain. _

Loki brushed a strand of hair from her face. "You are very special Patience." He told her.

Patience smiled at him, blushing slightly at his comment. No one had ever called her special or seen her to be anything before. She turned her head away and crossed over to the piano, running her fingertips over it.

"You play?" Loki asked.

Patience shrugged and waved her hand in a sort of gesture. She sat down and placed her hands over the keys, a soft tune reached Loki's ears. She was talented, even if she didn't think so.

He crossed to his workbench and began to study the magical tome open there, checking the quality of the potion he had been brewing. If brewed correctly it would allow him change his appearance to that of another but after seven attempts he had not yet mastered it. He was gifted in many forms of magic, charms were his speciality but he had yet to master the craft of potion making and he was determined to do so.

Patience played music on the piano for a good hour before venturing to find a book to read. She sat for a while with a book.

Loki cursed and glared at the potion, it was another failure, he had gotten the ingredient process wrong and now he would have to begin all over again.

Patience looked up, set her book down and walked over to him. She looked down at the tome and smiled to herself. _You are making a Polyjuice potion?_

Loki frowned. "I don't know it's name, only that it will allow me to change my appearance to that whose hair I add at the final stage."

Patience nodded. _Back home we call it the Polyjuice potion. I studied magic for six years and although the teacher frightened me, I always enjoyed potions and achieved the best grades in the subject. I can help you if you wish? _

Loki thought for a moment and then nodded. "I would much appreciate your assistance. I admit potions have never been a strong point of mine."

_That's alright, we all have our weakness and strengths, I have never been very good at charms and defence, whilst my strengths are in transfiguration and potions. But it grows late, I think I shall retire for the night. I will see you tomorrow Loki. Good night. _

Loki nodded. "Goodnight Patience. You are welcome in here anytime, even if I am not here." He told her, kissing her cheek.

Patience blushed and bowed her head, leaving the room. She retreated back to her own room and changed into her night gown, climbing into the warm bed and fell asleep.

**I've set this before the Thor movie so if Loki seems OCC right now, the mischevious, jealous, dark Loki we all know and love will appear later. I'm just testing the waters right now, so tell me what you think in a review. Please do not flame me. I will accept any constructive criticism but do not send me horrible reviews with no pointers on how to improve. **

**Hope you enjoyed. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Set three years into the future. I've also written this in first person POV but the next chapter will go back to third person. Thanks to my reviewers and everyone following. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own thor or anythign Harry Potter related. Patience is my own. **

**Enjoy**

Three Years Later…

Patience's POV

_I was lying in the cold mud, rain poured down from the sky, there was a flash of lightening and then a flash of red light that hit me in the chest and I felt pure pain. I screamed and cried, writhing in the mud. _

"_Just where you belong isn't it mudblood. In the mud and dirt, like the piece of scum you are." One of the snatchers sneered. _

_The curse was lifted and the pain faded. I felt tears fall down my cheeks. I screamed when the curse was placed on me again. _

I jumped up in bed and clasped my hand to my chest, panting. It was just a nightmare Patience, you are safe in Asgard. I reminded myself. This place was so strange but the people were so kind. Well, I thought bitterly, except that Thor. I had been here for over three years now and I had yet to get used to his loud and brutish attitude.

I ran a hand through my hair and glanced out the window. I could just see the sun beginning to rise in the distance and sighed. I lay back down and tried to go back to sleep, I was extremely tired, having been riding with Thor and Loki all day yesterday and all I wanted to do right then was sleep but my mind was racing and I knew I would not get back to sleep now. It was frustrating.

Throwing the covers back, I got out of bed and made my way to the large wardrobe, running hand hands over the beautiful dressed inside. I selected a green and silver one to wear for the day, it was still strange to be wearing dresses, after spending most of my life in jeans.

Once dressed, I chewed on my bottom lip and decided to visit the library, Loki had shown me on my first proper day in Asgard. He had said I was welcome in there anytime and the place was calm and quiet, which suited me perfectly. I spent many hours in there.

I left my room and made my way to the library. Surprisingly I found it ok, the palace was a big place and I was sure I would have gotten lost but fortunately I didn't. I opened the door and looked inside to find no one in there, though I didn't expect to since it was still really early. I walked inside, closing the door behind me and returned to the book I had left on one of the sofas about two evenings previous.

I became so wrapped up in my book, I jumped when Loki entered the room. He saw me sat there and smiled at me. "Good morning Lady Patience." He greeted me.

I found myself smiling back and nodded my head in greeting. It had been three years and I still hadn't spoken.

"We missed you at breakfast." He told me.

I blinked. I had missed breakfast. I shrugged and motioned to my book. Loki smiled and nodded his head. "My father wishes to see you though." He told me.

I frowned. Why did Odin want to see me? I put my book down and stood up. I picked up my notepad and pen writing something down. _Can you come with me_?

"Not this time." Loki sighed. "Make your way to the throne room, Odin is there, with my brother as well."

I internally groaned. For some reason Odin was always trying to push Thor and I together. I let out a sigh and nodded, leaving and walking to the throne room.

Reaching the doors, the guards opened the door and I walked inside. Odin was stood at the other end talking with a grumpy looking Thor. Oh great he was in a bad mood this was going to be entertaining.

"Ah Lady Patience." Odin called me over.

Thor glared daggers at me and I glared daggers back. I may not be capable of speech but I could throw some good evils.

Odin glanced between the two of us. "Lady Patience as you and my son are to be of age in six months, I think it fitting at there be a match made between you." He smiled at us.

I blinked in shock and confusion. What did he mean by match? Like a fight?

"Father surely you cannot be serious." Thor argued. "How can I marry Lady Patience?"

I took a step back. Wo, marriage. He wanted me to MARRY Thor? Marry? I wanted to say something but I could not so I remained silent.

Odin looked between the two of us. "It has been decided, you will be married a week after Lady Patience twenty first birthday." He told us with a firm tone. "The announcement will be made a week after your birthday my son. I believe you two will be great rulers when your mother and I step down."

I couldn't believe it. I seriously couldn't believe it. I bowed my head and turned to leave but Thor was not done.

"You expect her to rule by my side when, she is not even Asgardian nor capable of speech?" Thor boomed.

I turned around and glared at him. "I'm just as capable as any other, Thor Odinson and it's not like I would ever choose to marry you, you are pig headed, boarish and nothing but an arrogant brute." I snapped, then clapped my hands to my mouth.

I spoke, for the first time in years, word left my mouth and they had to be those words. I turned and fled from the throne room and straight to the library.

Loki was in there and looked up as I entered. In all the time I spent here, Loki had been the only friend I had, along with Frigga.

"What did my father want?" He asked me, then spotted my expression. "What's wrong?"

I gasped. "I'm to… marry Thor and I am speaking for the first time in three years." I found my voice again.

Loki stared at me. "What? Is Odin insane?" He exclaimed angrily.

I shrugged. "There is no getting out of it. The announcement will be made a week after Thor's birthday and we shall be wed a week after my own birthday." I told him, sinking to the floor and rested my back against door.

Loki came and sat down next to me. "Well just think of it this way… you're talking again." He smirked.

I chuckled. "I guess, although I'm not too certain about my choice of first words." I flushed.

"Why?"

"I kind of told Thor I would never choose to marry him and I thought him pig headed, boarish and that he was nothing but an arrogant brute." I muttered.

Loki laughed. "Oh I bet he loved that. But it is a good thing, my brother needs to be taken down a peg or two. Mr almighty, sun shines out of my arse, Thor." Loki grumbled.

I knew Loki was jealous of Thor. Thor was nothing but all muscle and no brain, whilst Loki was the opposite. But yet Thor got all the attention, all the glory, whilst Loki was forced into his brother's shadow.

I placed a hand on his shoulder. We sat in silence for a long while. I need to think and get my head around the news that I was to marry Thor and Loki… well I wasn't sure what was going through Loki's mind right now.

How could Odin think I was a perfect match for Thor, everyone knew we hated each other. I suddenly felt very trapped. I wondered what Thor was thinking about right now, if he was freaking out as much as I was. Probably.

Thor's POV

I paced up and down my chambers. What was father thinking, telling me was to be married to the mortal, Lady Patience? She is the last person I expected to be matched to. I thought she would be matched with Loki.

I roared in frustration and upturned the closest table. The door opened and my mother stepped into the room.

"It is unwise to be in my company mother." I told her, continuing to pace.

"Thor Odinson, stop this pacing immediately and come sit with your mother. I have some things I wish to speak with you about." She demanded.

I looked up at her and sighed, moving to sit beside. "I do not understand this match mother. Surely Lady Patience would be better suited with Loki than I." I sighed.

Mother shook her head. "Your father decided this long ago Thor. He has been planning this since Lady Patience arrived in Asgard." Mother took my hands. "My son, I too believe in the match between you two."

"How when she hates my very being?" I protested.

"How much do you know of Lady Patience? Have you ever tried to get to know her?" Mother questioned me.

I shook my head. "She will not come near me. I know nothing but the fact she came here by some unknown force from Midgard." I answered.

Mother nodded. "Then perhaps my son, you need to listen carefully because Lady Patience came to us, hurt and broken. She stays away from you because your loud ways scare the poor girl. She is not one for confrontations nor fights." Mother explained. "War is a terrible thing my son, you have yet to see that but Lady Patience has." Mother sighed. "I cannot tell you more. I only ask you try because like it or not you two will be married. Be the gentleman I taught you to be. Be kind and gentle and for goodness sake, control your temper." Mother stood up. "I will leave you to think about what I have said." She left my chambers.

I ran a hand through my hair and thought about Lady Patience and my mother's words. It was true there was no way out of the marriage. Mother was right in that I should at least try to get to know Lady Patience but would she let me? Her words rang in my head.

_I'm just as capable as any other, Thor Odinson and it's not like I would ever choose to marry you, you are pig headed, boarish and nothing but an arrogant brute._

I stood up. I was Thor Odinson and here I stood worrying about what a little woman said to me. I was not one to back away from a challenge. I would win Lady Patience but this would not be as simple as a battle. This would take something more, something more crafty.

"I must talk with Loki."

**Hope you liked. Patience is starting to get her backbone back YAY! Hope you enjoyed the Thor POV I tried to keep it confused but Thorish hope that comes across. Sorry if it doesn't. Please review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey it is short I know but the next chapter should be long. I hope you enjoy it.**

** Thank you for all your reviews, please keep reviewing. **

**Enjoy.**

Thor made his way to his brother's private library and work place, he knew Loki would be there as he always was. Thor pushed open the dark wood door and made his way inside. "Loki." He called.

"Brother." Loki stepped out from the shadows behind Thor, resting an open book on his arm and turning the page, he crossed to his work bench. "What brings you hear? Please don't tell me you're actually going to read something for a change?" Loki chuckled.

Thor puffed out his chest. "I wish to..."

Suddenly a black cat ran around the corner and jumped onto the desk where Loki was working and knocked the ingredient for his potion from his hand, giving him a stern look.

"Ok what would you use?" Loki questioned.

The cat walked across the desk and rolled a vial towards him.

Loki frowned. "You're sure?"

The cat nodded.

Thor watched this exchange in both confusion and amusement. "I didn't know you had found a pet brother?" He chuckled.

"She is not a pet. Simply my helper. Now what was it you wanted?" Loki asked him.

Thor smirked. "I wish to win the heart of Lady Patience."

Loki and the cat looked up from their work to stare at him. "You want to what?" Loki asked.

"I am to marry her. I want our marriage to work and I know I have much to learn and understand about her. I need your help brother, will you help me win her heart?"

The cat leapt down from the table and when it hit the floor, changed into the form of Lady Patience, who glared at Thor her hands on her hips. "I am not a prize to be won Thor Odinson!" She walked over to the door. "If you want our… marriage to work, you will need to earn my heart." She left.

Loki chuckled at the expression on Thor's face. Since Patience had regained her voice, she had become stronger and more confident. She was a match for his brother, he saw that with envy and sadness, for he did care for Patience. "You have your work cut out for you brother." He turned back to the potion, adding the ingredient she had told him to.

"Please brother. I am at a loss as what to do. It is almost as if she is determined to hate me." Thor sighed, taking a seat.

Loki rolled his eyes. "She doesn't hate you." Loki shook his head. "She doesn't particularly like you." He smirked.

Thor groaned and put his head in his hands.

Loki for once took pity on his brother. "She likes simple gestures, her favourite flowers are Midgardian white roses and orange peonies." Loki wrote this down knowing his brother would not remember. "She told me when she was little her grandmother had this beautiful rose garden and she would sit there and read. Her favourite book is called Treasure Island, it's a Midgardian book and her copy that she brought with her it getting very old and there a few pages falling out." He explained. "So everyday until her birthday leave a flower in her room. Make sure she doesn't know its from you. That way it won't be an arrogant gesture. Then for her birthday see if you can get her a new version of the book. In the mean time, talk to her. She's a very good horse rider. She likes walking. Don't show off around her, it doesn't impress her in the slightest." Loki shoved the paper at his brother.

Thor accepted it. "Thank you brother." He stood and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder.

Patience wandered around the castle gardens fuming. How dare he think he could win her like some prize! She was worth more than that. She sat beneath a tree and thought back to a time when things had been simpler. She remember dressing up in a beautiful pale green dress and going to the Yule Ball with her best friend Seamus.

Her heart panged when she thought of her old friends. Seamus, Luna, Neville, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione… What were they all doing with their lives now? Were they still alive? Had Voldermort won? Had Harry won? But the person she missed the most was her best friend, who had transferred from America, Darcy.

Darcy was a very easy person to get along with. Kind of like a puppy in many ways, eager to learn but always three steps behind everyone else.

Patience smiled to herself and sighed, running a hand through her hair. Although she was happy in Asgard and felt at home for the first time in a very long time, she missed home.

Thor went outside in search of the flowers Loki had told him about. He had asked and Heimdall had agreed to send someone to Midgard to get one. He was walking back when he spotted Lady Patience sat under a tree. Staring off into space.

He walked over to her. "Lady Patience." He called.

She looked up and over at him. "Prince Thor." She bowed her head.

"May I sit with you?" Thor asked her.

Patience looked up at him and then gave a small nod, turning her head to look back over the beautiful gardens.

"I apologise for causing you offence earlier today." Thor glanced at her. "You are not a prize to be one, you…" He trailed off.

Patience gave him a small smile. "I accept your apology." She told him. "And I too apologise for my harsh words earlier today. Everything happened rather suddenly." She admitted.

Thor nodded. "It is forgotten." He carefully placed his hand on hers. "I would like to know you better my Lady." He told her.

Patience smiled. "Well then, it's nice to meet you my name is Patience."

Thor chuckled. "It is an honour and a pleasure, Lady Patience. I am Thor."

"A pleasure to meet you, Thor."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys here is another chapter. To clear things up, this is a pre Thor through Thor story, we're just getting into the Thor part, I think I have already mentioned this but thought I should say again since someone asked in a review. **

Loki watched over the next few weeks as Patience and Thor grew closer. It made him insanely jealous. Why did Thor steal everything from him? Their parents affections, the throne and now Patience. All he wanted was to be treated as Thor's equal but he would never be equal to Thor, never.

Now he was forced to watch the woman he had grown to love, fall in love someone else. It tore him to pieces.

Yet no matter the time she spent with Thor, she would always be there to assist him. They had been working on the transformation into animals. He was awaiting her to continue with their work the day before Thor's birthday.

Tomorrow, Odin would announce the marriage to Asgard and Thor's inheritance to the throne. A day Loki was dreading. He prayed for some miracle, for some way that Patience and he could be together.

xXx

Thor walked down the corridor and passed by Lady Patience. She bowed her head and would not meet his eyes. She held a book to her chest. Thor passed her and then stopped. "Lady Patience." He called turning around to catch her.

She turned around. "Prince Thor." She bowed her head. "Are you well?"

"Bette for seeing you my love." He kissed her hand. "I look forward to tomorrow." He told her. "Tell me are you free to take a ride with me, this fine afternoon?"

"I'm sorry sire but I promised your brother to help him with transfiguration magic this afternoon." She bowed her head.

"I forget you are a studier of magic like my brother. I find the subject to be rather dull." Thor admitted. "Too much reading."

Patience pressed her lips together. "I suppose it is not for everyone. But then again I never saw the appeal in fighting." She sighed. "I'm afraid I must leave you now, sire."

Thor nodded. "Of course. I shall see you tomorrow, my love."

"Yes. Tomorrow" Patience lowered her head, turned on her heel and walked away from him.

Thor sighed, although his bride to be was now content around him. He still had yet to win her love and heart. He felt that he may never win it. It frustrated him, he was trying, why did she not want to be with him? When every other maiden in Asgard would leap at the chance to marry him. Thor shook his head, tomorrow was going to be a long day.

xXx

"It's all in the concentration." Patience told him. "Look I'll show you." She focused and suddenly morphed into a black cat.

Loki stared at her. "Well you have been transforming for years, I have yet to even start." He pointed out from where he sat.

Cat Patience jumped up into his lap and looked up at him with big amber eyes, tilted her head slightly.

"Why do you look at me like that?" Loki asked her.

Patience jumped down from his lap and changed back into human form. "What troubles you? You have been in a foul mood all afternoon?" She asked him.

Loki stared at her. "You read me too well. But it is not my place to say it."

"Tell me." Patience took a hold of his hand. "You know you can tell me anything. You are the dearest friend I have ever had. The only friend. It pains me to see you so distressed."

Loki shook his head. "It is nothing." Loki lied. "Now you were explaining the concept of transfiguration into animal." He forced a smile.

"Loki, do not change the subject, tell me what trouble you." She held his face in her hands.

Loki couldn't take it and leant in, pulling her into a passionate kiss. When they broke apart Loki sighed. "This is what trouble me. I love you Patience and I have to watch you marry my brother, I have to live with the fact that you love him and it is killing me."

"Loki… I don't love Thor. If I had a choice I wouldn't marry him." She confessed.

He looked up at her. "You don't? I thought you two had grown close?"

"I can never be myself around him. It's not like when I'm with you." Patience replied.

Loki brushed a strand of stray hair behind her ear. "Why didn't you say anything to Odin when he proclaimed it?"

Patience shook her head. "What could I say? I only just got my voice back. I was shocked… and Odin has done so much for me…"

Loki cupped her cheek in his palm and leant in his lips brushing hers. Patience kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. They broke away slowly. "I love you." She whispered to him.

Loki felt his breath catch in his throat. "I love you too Patience." He smiled, clasping her hands. "Run away with me, tonight will be a moonless night, we can slip away in the darkness." He told her. "We can be together, away from everyone. We'll go to Midgard, find a place in the countryside, just you and I." He whispered. "All I want is you Patience."

Patience smiled and nodded. "Tonight."

"Tonight." Loki repeated, kissing her softly one last time.

Unfortunately for the young lovers, Heimdall saw everything and called for them to the Bifrost. He glared down at them.

"You would betray your brother, steal his bride in the dead of night and leave you home and family?" He turned his gaze to Patience. "And you would leave those who helped you in your time of greatest need?"

Patience hung her head. Loki took hold of her hand. "Heimdall, our actions may seem traitorous but I love her, please, do not tell Odin what we plan to do." He pleaded.

Heimdall looked between the two of them. "Running away from a problem never solves it but I will not speak of what I know. Come here at the strike of ten and the Bifrost will be open to you. It will remain like that for two minutes and then it will close." He told them.

"Thank you, gracious Heimdall." Loki bowed to him and the two lovers left.

Loki turned to Patience when they reached her chambers. "Pack a bag and come to dinner, at after dinner, I will meet you at the Bifrost." He kissed her softly. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." Patience smiled. "Until tonight." She opened the door to her chambers.

"Until tonight." Loki left her for his own chambers.

**Ok so it's a bit of a twist to the story. Hope you like it. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys I'm really sorry for the long wait but as you know writers block is evil. Anyway here is your next chapter, I'm sorry it's so short but it's kind of a filler. I'm going to make the next chapter longer I promise and will fingers crossed write it tomorrow. Mind depending. Anyway please please please leave me a review. **

**Enjoy.**

Patience excused herself from dinner and went back to her room, grabbing the bag she had packed from her bed, she left for the Bifrost. She knew she was being selfish but this was all she ever wanted. Patience loved Loki and he her. No one here would understand that.

Loki was waiting for her at the Bifrost, he was discussing something with Heimdal. When she arrived however he turned and smiled at her, taking her hand in his. "Are you ready my love?" He asked her.

Patience nodded. "Yes. I love you." She placed a soft kiss to his lips.

Loki smiled. "Then let us go. Thank you my friend." He turned and spoke to Heimdal.

Heimdal simply nodded. "I just hope you know what you're doing."

The Bifrost opened and the two lovers stepped into it, whisking themselves away to earth.

Loki and Patience laid together in the field they had arrived in, staring up at the night sky. Loki turned to look at the beautiful young woman laying beside him and felt his heart ache. He leant over and pulled her into an embrace, kissing her passionately.

That night, underneath a moonless sky, they shared their love for each other, their passion and love shared only between them and the stars. And when it was over, they fell asleep in each other's arms.

But before the night was done, before the sun could rise, Loki awoke and kissed Patience softly before redressing and conjuring a blanket, covered her with it. "I love you, I hope you will someday understand. I will come back for you. Once I am King." He kissed her forehead and vanished.

Patience awoke in the field and looked around for Loki but he was no where. She felt her heart break into a million pieces. What had happened? Had someone taken him? had Thor come to kill him? Had he gone back to Asgard? Did he have second thoughts? She got up and pulled her clothes back on, wrapping the blanket around her arms, Patience made her way towards the house not so far away.

She reached it and knocked on the door.

The door opened and a woman stood there.

"Excuse me. I'm sorry to bother you but could you tell me..."

"Patience?"

Patience stared at the woman and then suddenly recognised her. "Mrs Weasley?" She gasped in shock.

xXx

Loki arrived back in Asgard with a heavy heart.

Heimdall stared at him. "You let her go?"

"It was the right choice. She deserves better." Loki looked at Heimdal. "Don't tell anyone of this evening please?" He asked.

"I will keep your secret." Heimdal told the young god.

Loki smiled. "I must return." He left the Bifrost and returned to the palace. He ran to the throne room and burst in. "Father, I have important news. Lady Patience has fled to Midgard." He held out an envelope. "She left a note."

Odin walked over and read it, before handing it to Frigga. "I had no idea she felt that way. Why didn't she say anything?"

"Maybe she felt too loyal to you to hurt your feelings. Maybe she thought this was her only option." Loki suggested. "We shouldn't punish her for this. She is only human."

Odin nodded. "You are right son. I should deliver the news to Thor myself. It's a shame. I thought the two were the perfect match." He walked away.

Loki sneered in disgust._ Yes it's your fault this happened. That I have to be away from her. But I promise you this father, I will get her back and I will make you pay for our suffering. _Loki vowed in his mind.

**OOOOHHHH Bet you weren't expecting that but I want to get a few Harry Potter Characters in there too, expect huge twist to come ;) Please review. Thanks for all your reviews, follows and favourites, I can't believe just how many there are. Hope you enjoyed, longer chapter to come I promise. **


End file.
